


Just My Luck

by FangQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Disparity (26/18), Brief mention of an OC, Christmas, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Virgin!Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: No. No no nono! They wouldn’t have, would they?! Unfortunately, he knew the answer even before he turned around and followed Teddy’s gaze up to the ceiling, where a tell-tale mistletoe, complete with bright red holly berries, and hung with a sparkly, gold ribbon, was dangling directly above them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> Written for the [2016 Winter Exchange](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/583237.html#t1980997) at HP Rarepair Shorts, in response to shiftylinguini's wishlist.
> 
> To my wisher: you had me at hooking up in the cloakroom. <3 I hope you enjoy it~

“Oh-ho, wow...You’ve _got_ to be fucking kidding me…”

No. No no no _no_! They wouldn’t have, would they?! Unfortunately, Scorpius knew the answer even before he turned around and followed Teddy’s gaze up to the ceiling, where a tell-tale mistletoe, complete with bright red holly berries, and hung with a sparkly, gold ribbon, was dangling directly above them. Goddamn them. This had been Rose and Albus’ plan all along, the very reason why they’d secretly planted those stupid things all over the house. He’d been furious when they’d finally told him about it, just minutes ago. And now he’d walked right into their trap anyway...He couldn’t believe they would do this. They meant well, sure, but they also knew how important it had been to him to keep his infatuation a secret.

“That’s one of George’s, isn’t it? Bloody hell...”

He was positive it was a phase he’d outgrow fairly quickly, just like his crush on Orion Zabini back in fourth year. Sad but true, he was quite accustomed to wanting blokes he couldn’t have. Teddy Lupin, for instance. While the blue-haired god (who could literally have anyone he wanted) appeared to fancy a whole range of gender identities, sexualities, and personalities, Scorpius very much doubted he’d ever looked twice at this awkward bookworm of a Malfoy. How he’d managed to get sorted into Slytherin, he’d never know. Must’ve been on a technicality. His father was strikingly handsome, his mother simply stunning, both of them the very picture of grace and sophistication. Tried as he might, Scorpius never felt like he could live up to such high expectations. Why would Teddy ever choose _him_ when he had a slew of Victoire’s and James’ to select from? Scorpius was nerdy, shy. Scorpius was mostly inexperienced. Scorpius was...probably too young for him. It would never work.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, Scorp. You know how they work, right? Guess we have no choice.”

Teddy was right. This wasn’t just any mistletoe. Oh no. This was a very special Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes mistletoe--one charmed to hold any pair that dared pass beneath it at the same time in place until they kissed. He should’ve known. The party was winding down, and he’d come to this closet in search of Rose’s jacket, to convince Al to take her home, leaving Scorpius to rid himself of those damnable ornaments. He could feel the magic shimmering in the air around them, an invisible force field trapping them there. Why hadn’t he noticed it sooner?

“I-I...uh…”

“C’mere, I won’t bite, honest. Unless you want me to, of course,” Teddy joked, but when he saw the way Scorpius blanched at the mere mention, he softened. “Hey, c’mon, it’s okay. I’m sorry, it’s just, you know, we have to. Otherwise, we’ll be stuck in here all night.”

Rooted to the spot, Scorpius was trembling when his counterpart took a step towards him and closed the relatively small gap between them. He almost jumped right out of his shoes when the older man’s hand gently brushed his own.

“Hey! I said it’s okay. Merlin, you’ve been so jittery around me lately, I don’t know what’s gotten into you.”

Scorpius happened to know very well what had “gotten into him” recently, but he’d been hoping to take that fact to his grave. But there was no other way to break the spell. And, of course, he wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea, but...there was Teddy, all six feet of gorgeous, rugged _man_ , and he...he didn’t know if he could… _This_ was why he’d been trying to avoid him, a person he’d known for _years_ , throughout the entire party, even before he’d learned of his friend’s mischievous plan. Because one look from _the_ Teddy Lupin, most charismatic and charming of all Hufflepuffs, reduced him to mush. If his ancestors could see him now. A proud Malfoy, and yet he couldn’t even _speak_ to the man he fancied, let alone--

“Just one little peck, I promise. I’ve been caught under one of these things before, it doesn’t take much more than that.”

The younger man didn’t really want to think about _who_ Teddy might’ve shared that prior experience with, but he didn’t have long to consider it. The Hufflepuff was leaning in, their lips touching for the first time, heart-stopping and breath-taking all at once, and then...It was like everything changed. Somewhere, there was sunlight in nighttime, angels were singing of a new and glorious era, and the world finally knew true peace. And here, in this closet, Scorpius was allowing Rose’s coat to tumble the floor in favor of wrapping his arms around Teddy’s neck in a desperate attempt to prevent this moment from ever ending.

The blue-haired man seemed shocked at first by this sudden turn of events. His hands remained firmly on Scorpius’ waist as the shorter of the pair hoisted himself up on his tippy toes to kiss him more properly, but he didn’t shove him away, as the Slytherin had expected him to. Rather, it actually felt like he was holding himself back. Or perhaps that was just wishful thinking. He pressed into him a little more in response to Scorpius’ insistence, the kiss becoming slightly less chaste, even as Teddy continued to try to keep himself in check. But when the Slytherin sighed in content and nipped at his bottom lip, Teddy answered with an unmistakably lustful groan.

Just then, he pulled back slightly, appearing to come to his senses about what they were doing, but Scorpius chased his lips until they returned with a vengeance, all traces of the gentlemanly, responsible elder male erased. The blonde’s lips parted to accept his tongue, which ventured between their panting mouths to tangle with his own. Teddy’s hands moved from his sides then, one cupping the nape of his neck to hold him in place, while the other slid down to the small of his back. When that palm encouragingly pressed his hips forward, Scorpius moaned and arched, and Teddy responded with an equally affirmative hum.

It was the sound of a feminine gasp, followed by twin giggles, from the still open doorway that eventually stopped them. That was, until Scorpius expertly leaned back from his elder partner and slammed the door shut in Rose and Albus’ delighted faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
